False Alarm: Bowling Day
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Stein calls our young mesiters and weapons, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty on a Saturday morning, saying that it is urgent and that they need to report to the academy immediately. Thinking it's an urgent mission, they arrive to the academy only to find out that it is just a friendly bowling trip? It was a false alarm. What will happen in this bowling trip?


**Hello~! It's been a while, huh? This was my first Soul Eater fanfic I made like two years ago? Of course, it isn't that good compared to the works I am writing now. I re-read it and fixed some grammatical errors and changed some tiny things. Even thought it's old, I decided to share it here with you lovely readers. c: Hope you guys enjoy~! ^.^**

* * *

At Shibusen academy, also known as DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) is a school for young meisters and weapons that are trained to collect kishin souls. Today, Saturday morning there are a group of friends who have been ordered to go to the academy as soon as possible on a Saturday morning. Doctor Stein was the one who called the meeting and they have to show up, like it or not.

Before the group of students arrived to the academy, there were some people who were having problems waking up in a Saturday morning…

* * *

**-Maka's and Soul's Aparment: 7:48am-**

"C'mon Soul, wake up! We have to go to the academy." Said a young girl with two pigtails and green eyes.

"Ugh, it's Saturday Maka, who would want to go to school today? We are supposed to relax after that long exam we had two days ago." Said a white haired boy with red eyes and shark teeth while he lay in his bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"It must be something important Soul, Dr. Stein was the one who called the meeting, and like it or not, we have to go." Said Maka, a little bit worried, while she took out Soul's clothes from the closet and threw it to Soul's face. "Get dressed, I don't want to be late." With just that, she left Soul's room and closed the door.

He sighed. "What is Stein up to now? I hope it's a special mission or something." The albino boy said as he got dressed and walked out of his room.

"I made you a sandwich for breakfast." Said Maka as she smiled warmly at Soul.

"Thanks." Soul smiled back at her. He always loved Maka's warm smiles in the mornings when everything was ok. He took the sandwich and with four bites only, he was done eating. "Oi, Maka." said as he went towards the door, where Maka was standing.

"Yes Soul?" asked Maka while looking at Soul walk to the door.

"Did Stein mention that we are going on a mission or something?" asked Soul as he opened the door, holding it open for Maka to pass.

"Well, he just said it was urgent and that we, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death, Patty and Liz should all be present today in the academy, but he didn't tell me why."

"Well, that's odd… I think something is not right here…" said Soul with a face that you could tell he was trying to think what was going on. With that, they both started walking to DWMA.

* * *

**-Black Star's and Tsubaki's House: 8:09am-**

"Black Star, please get dressed, we need to go to school." said a young girl with busty figure, her hair was in a ponytail and she had blue eyes.

"No way Tsubaki! The great Black Star is not going to school today, it's Saturday! A god like me doesn't need to go to school on a Saturday morning!" said a young thin, but muscular, tanned, spikey blue headed boy who was in his underwear, sitting in his bed with crossed arms, pouting and looking away.

"But Black Star, Stein called saying that we need to meet up in the academy today, it's important, it may even be a mission. But please, at least put some pants on Black Star…" said Tsubaki with a slight blush on her cheeks while holding Black Star's clothes.

"A mission?!" he jumped out of the bed and took his clothes from Tsubaki and started to get dressed, not caring that Tsubaki was still in the room, watching him get dressed. "HYAHAHA! Why didn't you tell me this before, Tsubaki? "

With still a slight blush on her face, she answered. "B-Because I am not sure yet, he said it was urgent."

"Urgent?! Then we have no time to lose, Tsubaki, let's go!" with that, he jumped out of his window with his "YAHOO!" like always.

"Ah, Black Star, you could've used the door…" said Tsubaki as she giggled a little while walking out of the door, on her way to DWMA… and to catch Black Star on the way.

* * *

**-DWMA: 8:30am-**

"We're finally here, Soul." said Maka with a smile.

"Yeah, but I still think that Stein is up to something…" said the albino boy as they both walked into the entrance, where they found Dr. Stein with Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, Marie, and of course, the pervy father of young meister Maka, Spirit.

"Ah, finally, you two arrive, but… Where is Tsubaki and Black Star?" asked Stein as he was rolling the screw on his head.

"I bet Black Star is still laying in his bed, in other words, he is not interested in this unless Tsubaki said it was a mission. So, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up." said the young white haired boy while he put his arms in the back of his head with a bored expression.

"It's not Tsubaki's fault. I feel so bad for her that she has to deal with a knuckle head who doesn't like to follow orders that easily." said young meister Maka, with a bit of pity for the young kunoichi. Soul, of course, saw her face.

"C'mon, they're always late, it's nothing new, what do you expect?"

"They're always late thanks to Black Star and thanks to you we didn't get here on time, we were supposed to be here at 8:15am and look what time it is." The pigtailed girl said while pouting annoyingly at Soul.

"Wow, big deal, we got here 15 minutes late, so what?" said Soul with a little bit of sarcasm in the beginning.

"Maka… CHOP!" Maka hit Soul's head with a book she had with her,

"OW! Are you serious?!" yelled Soul at Maka while rubbing his head in pain.

"Now, now, please don't fight." said Marie with her sweet voice to Maka and Soul.

"Hmph!" both Maka and Soul said in unision.

"Maka, I came here to see you. Aren't you glad that papa is here with you?" Spirit said while trying to hug her daughter Maka. She, of course, dodged his hug.

"Stop it dad, am I supposed to be happy that you're here?" said the green eyed girl annoyed.

"M-Maka…" said Spirit with watery eyes and the next you knew he was sitting in a dark corner with a little doll of her daughter, Maka. Patty, of course, found all this amusing, so she started giggling real loud that got to the point that she was laughing in the floor, pointing at Spirit.

"Patty, what are you doing?! That's not very nice!" said Liz, trying to control her little sister, Patty.

"But it's very funny, onee-chan! Hehehehe!" continued the little blonde but busty girl.

"Patty, Liz, please be quiet, both of you, I think the last ones are about to arrive." said the symmetrical boy (except for his three white lines in his black hair) named Death the Kid.

Everyone remained silent, and guess what? Death was right, the great Black Star was about to make his entrance alone.

The blue haired boy was running up the DWMA stairs at an incredible speed. When he finally got to the entrance, the show is about to start. He jumped high in the air and landed in between Soul and Marie.

"Your god the great Black Star has arrived, YAHOO!" said as he posed as a god in front of everyone in the entrance.

"That entrance wasn't as big as I expected…" said Liz with sarcasm.

"Hey! It's eight something in the morning, do you expect me to be 100% awake to make an epic entrance?!" said the big star, a little mad at Liz.

"Wait, where is Tsubaki-chan?" Marie asked to Black Star.

"Uh… I'm not sure actually." said Black Star while rubbing the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment.

"You don't know?! She is your weapon!" said the pigtailed girl as she Maka chopped Black Star in the head.

"Black Star!" a voice was heard from the stairs from the entrance. Finally, it was Tsubaki, she was panting a little from all that running in order to follow Black Star. "Thank goodness you're ok…" said Tsubaki while panting a little, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course! What do you expect from a big star like me? HYAHAHA!" said Black Star as he started doing his usual laugh.

"Are you alright, Tsubaki?" asked Maka putting her hand in Tsubaki's back.

"Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine." she smiled while panting a little bit.

"Ok, now that everyone is finally here, which Death was the only one on time here and we had to wait for you guys in order to tell you why I called this meeting on a Saturday morning." said Dr. Stein while lighting up a cigarette.

"We're going a special mission, right?!" asked Black Star while stretching.

"Yeah, are we?" asked Soul while looking at Stein suspiciously.

Black Star and Soul were expecting a special mission since it was Stein the one who called the meeting and said it was "urgent" but it wasn't what they were expecting to be.

"Actually, no, there is no mission for any of you guys." said Stein while smoking his cigarette.

"WHAT?!" said Black Star and Soul in unision.

"We saw it coming…" Tsubaki, Maka and Liz said together.

"What do you mean there is no mission! That means that I, the great Black Star got dressed for nothing?!" Black Star yelled furiously and annoyed at what Stein said.

"You better start explaining, Stein." said Soul with his hands on his pockets, trying to keep his cool.

"Kid, would you like to explain?" asked Stein to Death.

"Certainly." said Death stepping a step forwards while Liz and Patty were standing next to him. "You see, this meeting is not exactly urgent, today is just going to be a fun day for all of us."

"Fun day?" Black Star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz said at the same time.

"You got to be kidding me…" said Soul in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, we are going… Bowling! Isn't that fun, Maka?" Spirit said with a smile.

"Whatever, I thought it was something important…" Maka looked away, uninterested.

"Whose idea was this?" asked Liz because she didn't know about the plans, neither did Patty.

"It was actually Spirit's idea, it sounded fun so we talked to Stein, although it was a little hard to convince him at first but here he is." said Marie happily.

"Yay! Bowling!" jumped Patty in happiness with a paper giraffe in her hands.

"Hmph! Bowling? This sounds so easy! I will show you guys I am the biggest star here, including in bowling! HYAHAHA!" said Black Star as he continued laughing.

"We'll see about that, buddy." said Soul with a grin in his face.

"Well then…" said Stein as he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth. "Shall we get going?"

Everyone had no other option but to obviously accept, so they all got into a bus that came at 9:00am and off they went to the bowling alley.

* * *

**-Bowling Alley-**

As they all got out of the bus, Stein and Marie were making sure everyone was in one line in order to get in and get their bowling shoes.

"Ok, everyone seems to be here, now, take off your shoes and get your bowling shoes at the counter." Marie said as she was walking with the group.

Everyone got their bowling shoes, including Stein, Spirit and Marie. All of them headed to the bowling area.

"How is this going to be?" asked Death to Stein.

"I don't know, just make your own teams so that I can put it here in the computer." said Stein as he sat down on the little bench in front of the computer.

"How about, Guys VS. Girls?" said Soul with a grin.

"Yeah! So you can all see who the real star is! HYAHAHA!" said Black Star while holding his buddy, Soul, by his right shoulder and also putting a grin in his face.

"Are you serious…?" asked Maka, a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah! What? Are the little girls afraid they are going to lose to a god?" Black Star started to mock Maka along with the other females of the group.

"Oh no! It is on now, Black Star!" said Liz, accepting Black Star's and Soul's challenge.

"Yeah, bring it!" said Patty while breaking a paper giraffe's neck.

"Let's not take it too seriously, ok? This is just for fun." said Tsubaki, smiling a bit.

"You're right Tsubaki, let's just all have fun in here." said Death, smiling a bit too.

"Hmph, yeah, let's see if the girls can beat us… if they can." Soul started to smirk along with Black Star.

"Both of you are going to eat your own words." said Maka before the females got in the opposite side of the males.

Maka and the other girls explained Marie how the game was going to be. Marie found it fun so she will be in the team, of course.

Soul, Black Star and Death walked towards Stein.

"So? Have you boys figured out how the teams gonna be?" asked Stein while rolling his screw from his head again.

"Yes." answered Soul. "It's going to be girls VS. boys."

"The old battle of the sexes, I see?" said Stein while he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna show the girls who's the biggest here!" said the blue haired boy as he started stretching again, getting ready for the game.

"Can you be in the team with us? It's five on five and the girls have Marie on their team, will you play with us Dr. Stein?" asked Kid to Stein.

Stein didn't seem interested, but since there wasn't any other guy there, other than Spirit, he had to accept and play against the female team.

The teams are finally made, so they all went to the computer.

"All right, who starts first?" asked Spirit.

"Obviously the girls, duh." Said Liz

"No, let the big star star first!" demanded Black Star.

"How about this." Stein took out a quarter and flipped it in the air and caught it. "Girls? Heads or Tails?"

"Hmm…" Maka, Marie and Tsubaki said while Patty and Liz were trying to decide which one to choose.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." said Soul while crossing his arms.

"Tch, girls take so much time to think, it's annoying sometimes, they have to act first!" said Black Star while crossing his arms too. But before he could cross his arms completely, Maka gave him a "Maka Chop" in his head.

"Ouch! What's the big deal?!" said Black Star a little bit annoyed and in pain.

"Calm down, woman!" said Soul while patting Black Star's back.

The girls finally decided and Marie whispered the answer to Maka after she hit Black Star with her book.

"We choose tails." said Maka while putting away her book.

"Alright." said Stein as he uncovered the coin from his wrist.

"Well?" asked Spirit.

"The girls' team start." said Stein while putting the teams in the computer.

"Aw man!" said Black Star a bit annoyed.

"Alright, Tsubaki, you're first." said Marie while giving the bowling ball to Tsubaki.

"Thank you." Tsubaki smiled and walked to the lane behind the line. She concentrated on the pins and everyone were paying attention to Tsubaki quietly. Tsubaki rolled the ball and she made a perfect strike.

"I-I made strike…? I made a strike!" Tsubaki started jumping in happiness while hugging Maka, Patty, Liz and Marie.

"Pfft! Lucky shot, I'm next right?" said Black Star.

"Yep, here you go." said Death while giving Black Star a bowling ball.

"Don't blow it Black Star." said Soul smirking a little at Black Star.

"Trust me, your talking to an expert here Soul." said Black Star while getting ready to knock the pins.

"Expert?" giggled Liz and Patty, which later turned in a laugh.

"Black Star, you've never played bowling before, you need to know how it is." said Tsubaki at her meister, Black Star.

"C'mon! A big star like me doesn't need any prac- whoa!" Black Star drew the ball and was stuck in his fingers, making him slide through the bowling lane with the ball stuck in his hand, but when he finally got to the pins, he lets go and surprisingly, he makes a strike.

Everyone was shocked except for Stein, he was just sitting there, almost wanting to laugh of how stupid Black Star looked doing that but at least he made a strike, that's the important part.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki went to Black Star to help him up but when she was about to help him, he jumped and made his god like pose.

"YAHOO! Who needs to practice when I already got it! HYAHAHAHAHA!" said Black Star, making Tsubaki laugh a little bit in embarrassment and amusement.

"All right, Maka, you're up next." said Maka's dad while giving her a bowling ball.

"Thanks." said Maka as she took the bowling ball gently from her father's hands.

Nervous, Maka walked to the bowling lane and stepped behind the line. She tried to concentrate on hitting the pins.

"Pfft, she's not gonna make it." said Black Star while having his arms crossed.

"Shut up, Black Star." said Maka while taking a deep breath. She finally decided to roll the ball, so she did, but unfortionally, she missed all the pins. Soul and Black Star started bursting into laughter, making Maka blush a little bit from embarrassment and pouted.

"Oh, shut it both of you, it's my first time." said Maka a little embarrassed and annoyed at Black Star and Soul.

"Hehe, that's what _she_said last night…"Soul said on Black Star's ear, making both of them laugh even more than before.

But then, Black Star stopped for a moment, realizing what Soul had meant. "Wait, you serious?!" Black Star stared at Soul shocked.

"You baka, of course not! It was only a joke." said Soul a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, ok! HYAHAHAHA!" Black Star continued laughing.

"Pervs…" Maka mumbled to herself embarrassed and annoyed.

"I'll teach you, Maka." said Spirit proudly while giving a thumps up at Maka.

"Thanks but I'll pass, papa, you don't know how to play either." said Maka while looking at her father with a bored expression.

"E-Eh…" embarrassed, he sat back down on the bench, looking down.

"Maka-chan! Don't worry, you can still roll the ball again." said Patty while holding another giraffe made with paper.

"Yeah, go for it." said Liz smiling.

"Try again, Maka-chan." said Tsubaki while smiling at her.

The albino boy sighs. "Fine" said Soul while standing up from his bench.

"Hm? What are you gonna do Soul?" asked Death.

"I'm gonna show Maka how to play."

"What?! She is from the opposing team! Traitor!" said Black Star while standing up and pointing Soul's face.

"Calm down buddy, I'm not a traitor, I'm just going to show her the basics, that's all." said Soul.

"Ok then, show her." said Stein to Soul.

Soul walked towards Maka. "Ok, let me teach you the basics Maka."

"What are you trying to do? Embarrass me…?" said Maka while pouting and blushing a little.

He sighed again. "Just let me help you." Soul was behind Maka, touching her hands in the bowling ball with his. He started explaining how to swing and to concentrate it in the middle.

"Ok, try it." Soul said to Maka.

"Ok…" with just that, she rolled the ball and made a spare. "I-I did it!" said Maka happily, the girls started clapping for Maka, and so did Soul.

"Aw, wasn't that cute, Marie?" Tsubaki said to Marie in a low voice.

"Yes, it is… They are great." Marie let out a tear of happiness and wiped it off fast.

They continued playing, having a wonderful time at the bowling area. Death wanted to do a symmetric strike but Patty made him lose concentration and couldn't do what he wanted to do. He missed all the pins. He fainted symmetrically on the floor after that, so now there are four guys VS. five girls.

Spirit, he failed every shot at hitting the pins, making his team fall under. Liz only did five spares but at least she hit the pins unlike Patty. She was trying to hit the pins with her paper giraffe but always failed and when she finally tried with the bowling ball, she accidentally hit Black Star in the nuts when she was about to swing but instead it hit him in his pride. But after almost half an hour Black Star turned out to be okay. Soul and Maka were playing normally, except for Spirit. Maka was right, he is so horrible in bowling but at least he made one spare. Marie and Stein were doing so-so but they were having fun, that's for sure. Tsubaki was surprisingly the one who was making most strikes and next to her was Maka doing strikes too.

Finally, it's Black Star's turn again and these ones are almost the finals, so he has to save the team.

"YAHOO! Watch the great Black Star do the most epic strike you mortals have ever seen! HYAHAHAHA!"

"Just get on with it." said Liz.

"Alright, here… I… Go..!" Black Star started running to the lane, but when he was going to let the ball roll to the pins, the ball got out of Black Star's hand late and it went flying into the ceiling and then fell to the lane floor, making a hole in the ceiling and the floor lane.

"Oops…" said Black Star as he walked back a little.

"Black Star, are you okay?" asked Tsubaki worried to Black Star.

"We have bigger problems than that, Tsubaki…" said Marie as they all looked at the holes Black Star made with the bowling ball. Patty, started laughing saying "Black Star broke the ceiling and the floor~!"

Right now, everyone was screwed. If a worker sees this, they will have to pay for it, so, this is the solution.

"Spirit, take Death's body, we have to run from this place, now." said Stein as he was putting on his normal shoes. The others followed his orders and Spirit was carrying Death while they were running out of the bowling area. The worst part is that, this bowling place is only 3 days old. The group started running as fast as they could from there when they heard a worker say "What the-?! Who the hell did this?!" They heard the worker open the door and heard him cursing at the group of meisters and weapons who were running away from what they have to pay. Some of them were laughing while running, and the best thing is Soul was holding hands with Maka while Black Star and Tsubaki were holding hands too, to not let their partners behind. The four of them were laughing the most.

**The End**

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? There is a BIG difference compared on how I write now. I have improved my writing~ ;w; So, what do you guys think? For being an old fic, was it good? To be honest I still laugh a bit when I re-read this, oh god I'm so evil sometimes. X'D Anyways, should I make more of this in the future? With the gang doing random stuff, hanging out, etc. Please leave a review to tell me what you guys think! ^^ Thanks for reading~ 3**


End file.
